triste y dulce venganza
by Suzaku Namikaze
Summary: Amu es novia de tadase se ven muy felices, hasta que un dia el le es infiel y terminan de una forma fea  ademas de que ella queda destrozada pero no contara con que alguien la podria consolar! AMUTO! PARA TI YUKI-CHAN!


**Holaaaa! Perdona Yuki-chan no lo pude hacer antes es que estuve un poco mal y además me la pase durmiendo en estos días libres que tenia jejejjejejeje.**

**Me demore bastante verdad?, si lo se fue muy malo de mi parte el no haberlo hecho antes.**

**Espero que te guste tu regalo atrasadísimo de cumpleaños para el próximo año si puedo lo hare mas antes o te dedicare alguno pero antes de tu cumpleaños eso sí.**

**Sin más te deja para que lo leas y me digas si estuvo bien.**

**BYE BYE.**

TRISTE Y DULCE VENGANZA

Amu y Tadase eran pareja desde hace poco, hoy era un día soleado perfecto para salir a dar un paseo como era su costumbre desde que era su costumbre desde que lo eran (Ya sé lo que vas a decir Yuki: ¿QUE HACE TADA-GAY DE NOVIO CON AMU-CHAN? Pues espérate un momento ya verás que pasara).

Fueron a un parque de diversiones, donde jugaron muchos juegos cada uno acompañados de sus respectivas charas; cuando cerca de ellos se encontraba el sexy neko favorito de Amu , Ikuto Tsukiyomi.(HIROMI SE PONE HA GRITAR COMO FANATICA JUNTA CON YUKI CON PANCARTAS Y CORANZONCITOS EN LOS OJOS!)

El se encontraba junto a una chica rubia en los juegos, amu trato de ir a saludarlos pero por alguna cosa del destino el rubio se la llevo del alcance del peliazul, la pelirosa no entendía la acción del mini-príncipe. Unos meses después ya estaban en el mes de febrero, era San Valentín una celebración muy bonita! El día esperado por Amu para corresponder a los sentimientos del rubio además de por fin cumplir el deseo del rubio, de entregarse a él en cuerpo y alma ya que su corazón era suyo, eso era lo que le había pedido hace unas pocas semanas dejando que lo pensara. Ella decidió ir a buscarlo a la salida de una de sus clases, fue llegando al auditorio donde de seguro lo encontraría pero se dio con la sorpresa que estaba hablando con una persona.

-Hola Tadase-kun – se escucho la voz de una chica – como ha estado mi chico favorito? – se volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

Amu asomo su cabeza para ver a la chica, era una chica castaña como de la altura de Tadase un poco más baja que él, muy linda además estaba junto a Tadase conversando.

-Hola Saku estoy muy bien y tú? – le respondió el rubio.

-Muy bien, extrañándote porque no vienes a visitarme?- le decía la castaña media molesta.

-Vamos sabes que no tengo tiempo para ir visitándote, estoy muy ocupado – le dijo él.

-Pero ahora yo vine a verte así que…. – la chica se separo un poco del rubio para luego acercarse al rostro del chico.

Amu no debió haber visto lo que seguía a continuación, el rubio se besaba apasionadamente con la castaña sin darse cuenta que eran observados por Amu.

-Me dijeron por allí que tenias novia es verdad? – le pregunto la castaña.

-Por supuesto – hablo el rubio.

Amu suspiro aliviada por lo que decía el rubio, eso significaba que el aun la recordaba, anteponiéndose a lo que iba a decir después.

-Tu eres mi novia, lo olvidas? – le dijo volviendo a besarla.

Amu al escuchar esta confesión las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecerse por su rostro.

-Lo sabía, siempre lo supe pero yo quería tu confirmación – le susurro abrazada a él.

Amu decidió encararlo, no era posible que el la engañara con esa chica aunque era bonita no tenía el derecho de quitarle lo que tanto quería.

-T…Tadase-kun…por….por…porque me haces esto? – pregunto ella con lagrimas en los ojos a punto de salir.

-Quien es ella, Tadase? – le pregunto la castaña al rubio. El no respondió.

-Soy su novia, mi nombre es Amu Hinamori y tu eres? – le pregunto un poco más molesta.

-Lo siento pero debes estar equivocada yo y Tadase somos novios desde hace mucho algo así como 3 años, debes estar confundida! – le aclaro Saku a Amu.

-No, espera amu-chan , yo…yo te lo puedo explicar – se separo de Saku inmediatamente para ir con la pelirosa.

-No me toques, imbécil! – le grito amu antes de salir corriendo despavorida.

-Amu-chan! – grito el chico.

-Es…es verdad…lo que dijo…esa chica…Tadase? – le pregunto un poco apenada la castaña reteniéndolo de un brazo antes de que saliera tras la chica.

-EHH….. Pues en parte si, tú me dijiste que me ibas a dejar y por eso me puse con Amu – le dijo él.

-Oh! Entonces seguimos juntos verdad? – le pregunto ella inocente.

-Por supuesto, Saku felizmente todavía te tengo a ti – le hablo cariñosamente y la abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de los 2 ojos zafiros que los observaban con odio.

-Que vas a hacer Ikuto-nya? – se oyó la vocecita de Yoru.

Amu se encontraba en la calle corriendo sin rumbo alguno cuando de repente choco con alguien muy conocido.

-Por qué lloras niñita? Que te paso? – le pregunto una voz masculina muy conocida para Amu.

Amu levanto la cabeza y se fijo en la sonrisa burlona del peliazul, le molestaba saber que él nunca se preocuparía por ella. Decidió mejor irse no quería escuchar las hirientes palabras del chico que siempre le decía.

Pero no conto con los fuertes brazos que la rodearon juntándola a ese cuerpo masculino apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul.

-Tranquila Amu, el no merece tus lagrimas si hay alguien que …. –pero paro allí al verse casi descubierto por la pelirosa al verla levantar el rostro aun con lagrimas.

-E….es verdad… no…no vale la pena – se seco un poco las lágrimas.

-Te ves más bonita al sonreír – le dijo acariciando una de sus mejillas haciendo que se sonrojara.

Sus charas los veían con estrellitas en los ojos ante tales escenas tan tiernas, pensando en cómo fue que sucedió todo eso.

-Vamos te acompañare a tu casa – le tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar seguidos de sus charas.

-Que habrá sido lo que le paso a Amu –nya? – pregunto inocente el gatito chara ya conociendo la respuesta.

-Lo que pasa es que tadase le saco la vuelta con otra-desu – le hablo Suu.

-Si es un desgraciado y malo – hablo Ran.

-Pero… yo sé quién puede ayudarla a sobrellevar ese suceso – dijo Miki mirando a los dos chicos que caminaban adelante suyo.

-Tienes razón Miki – apoyo Dia al verlos juntos.

Todos siguieron conversando sobre diferentes cosas hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Amu.

-Ya llegamos, será mejor que me vaya – le dijo el peliazul.

-Espera Ikuto, no quieres pasar? – le pregunto ella un poco sonrojada.

-Esta bien además quería hablar algo contigo – dijo antes de entrar con la chica a su casa.

Saludaron a los padres de Amu que ya de sobra conocían a Ikuto y subieron al cuarto de la mencionada para conversar a solas sin ninguna interrupción de parte de otros.

Allí se sentaron y conversaron sobre el estado en el que encontró a la pelirosa al ser encontrada por wl peliazul hace solo unos momentos atrás.

-Y dime que fue lo que te hizo el mini príncipe ese? – le pregunto un poco disgustado.

-Me engaño con otra chica – respondió con la mirada baja.

-Te engaño con una chica castaña como de tu edad, no es cierto? – le pregunto el chico haciendo reaccionar a la pelirosa.

-Lo..lo sabias? – le pregunto.

-Hace unos días los vi juntos paseando y dirigiéndose a la casa de ella – le comenzó a relatar – lo vi salir de allí en la madrugada como a las 4 am – le saco en cara el peliazul.

-Eso quiere…decir…que …que el….? –sus ojos se humedecían al escucharlo.

-Sí, pasaron la noche juntos – le dijo serio.

-Como pude creer que él me quería de verdad, fui una completa tonta – se dijo ella.

-Pues un poco – le respondió burlón.

-Muy chistosito Ikuto – le dijo un poco molesta la pelirosa.

-Ya tranquila, no te molestes – le dijo para que se tranquilizara.

-Ehmmm…Ikuto…. – le comenzó a llamar la chica.

-Dime, que pasa? – le pregunto él.

-Yo…quería preguntarte…que era lo que estabas por decir cuando estábamos en la calle? – pregunto curiosa.

-Nada importante – le dijo él.

-Vamos dime, por favor – le trataba de convencer – quiero saber, ya pues no seas malito – le dijo ella mirándolo tiernamente que no pudo resistirse a su encanto.

-Bien te diré – le dijo el al fin.

-Ahora dime – le animo ella ha decirlo.

-Lo que te iba a decir era que…. – se le fue acercando poco a poco – aquí… - tomo las manos de la chica con las suyas haciéndola sonrojar – hay alguien que…..– se acerco a su cara casi completamente. Amu cerró los ojos al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Ikuto – te ama – le dijo acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

Las charas se emocionaron mucho que agarraron el celular de amu y comenzaron a tomar fotos de ellos dos. El beso fue suave aumentando su intensidad conforme iba pasando los minutos poco a poco hasta que no pudieron más y tuvieron que separarse.


End file.
